In conventional grand pianos in order to effect a softer tone the pianist utilizes a soft pedal, shifting the key board to a side of the piano directing piano hammers to strike fewer strings, this maneuver impoverishes the grand piano tone, and with very little softness as the piano hammers are substantially away at a fixed proximity in respect to the tensioned strings, the use of the soft pedal reflects the recognition of lack of sensitivity of the conventional grand piano action arrangement, to effect this softness the pianist even with the use of the soft pedal depresses the piano key with a light touch to effect any degree of softness as the piano hammers are striking the tensioned strings from a fixed proximity, making it difficult if not impossible to play pianissimo presto.
Except for the limits of lightly touching a piano key and pounding the piano key with great force together with the use of the soft pedal to soften the sound, expressions of intermediate degrees of loudness or softness are substantially impossible to evoke from conventional grand pianos. Because the piano hammers are striking the tensioned strings from a conventional fixed proximity, -a fortissimo proximity.
Varying degrees of pianissimo with a substantially unvarying strength of piano key touch is impossible in conventional acoustic pianos.
In the conventional grand piano action the hammer shank carrying the piano hammer is connected pivotally to a hammer shank flange, a stationary member. In the improvement the hammer shank is connected pivotally to a lever, to elevate the hammer shank to position the piano hammer at varying proximities in respect to a tensioned string by pivoting the hammer shank by a knuckle under the hammer shank resting on a repetition lever. The piano hammer is synchronized with the escapement let off button, dependent from a second lever to strike the tensioned string from varying proximities, from varying at rest positions, uniquely different from the conventional grand piano action propelling the piano hammer from the same fixed at rest position. This improvement controls the volume of sound by a pedal directing the piano hammer to strike the tensioned string from any proximity to the tensioned string evoking varying volumes of sound with an unvarying strength of piano key touch.
A primary object is to provide a piano key action mechanism permitting sensitive and controlled playing of pianissimo and other variations of touch.
Another object is to provide a piano key mechanism capable of evoking a wide dynamic range lacking in present day piano actions.
Another object is to eliminate or obviate dependence on the need for the conventional soft pedal.
Another object is to improve grand piano tone by having a piano hammer strike every string assigned to the piano hammer, not relying on the conventional soft pedal degrading grand piano tone.
Another object is to enable the pianist to play pianissimo with a normal piano key touch.
Another object is to install the improvement into grand pianos currently in use.
Another object is to provide a piano key action mechanism to propel piano hammers from selected proximities to produce a sensitive and controlled wide dynamic range.
Another object is to enable the pianist to play pianissimo presto with a normal piano key touch without missing notes.
Another object is to elevate selectively a piano hammer close to a piano string to evoke a whispering pianissimo with a substantially normal piano key touch.
Another object is to enable the pianist to practice wthout disturbing with a normal piano key touch.